One of These Days: Moemon
by CherryBlossom1233
Summary: Maria is out on her first Moemon adventure! The 18 year old girl travels to fulfill her childhood promise to a certain someone, but who? And what is the promise? Follow along as Maria faces challanges untill she can finally fulfill her promise. But what if her singing becomes famous? Discontinued/being rewritten (Thank you everyone who followed/favorited/reviewed/read.)
1. Chapter 1

One of these days: Moemon

Pokemon Fanfiction

Takes place in Heart gold/Soul silver

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, you would know.

A boy closed his eyes. A moemon looked at a boy, frowning. Her long yellow and striped dress blew in the wind. Pikachu ears poked out of head, her yellow hair blowing.

"You know, your basically stalking her by sending a freaking Pidgey with a camera attached to it to watch her." She scolded, frowning.

He smiled. "I can't help it. It's been so long. I know she remembers her promise." He chuckled.

He looked back to the screen, smiling.

She smiled. At least he's happy now. She sat nest to him on the snowy summit of Mt. Silver, watching the screen…

Wait, lets start at the beginning of this young girls story, before this part.

A girl woke up, stretching her arms, a smile on her face. She had long dark brown hair held up in a clip, making it look like a tiny, straight ponytail. She wore a light grey too big sweater with colorful stripes all over it. It reached between her waist and her knees.

No pants, it was basically a dress! She wore a white shirt under it, the sweater was buttoned up so noting showed. The sleeves fell a bit past her hands.

She hopped up, smiling brighter than ever. She slipped on her favorite sandals and rushed outside.

"Good luck, Maria!" Maria's sister, Cheryl, yelled before she rushed out.

Maria POV

I'm Maria Blossom, and today I get my very first Moemon!

I came out of my house, walking to Prof. Elm's lab, but stopped. I saw a boy with longish red hair creeping near the lab.

He looked in the window, an evil smile on his face.

I stopped to wave at my 2 friends, Lyra and Gold waving at me.

I just shrugged off the sight of the red haired boy, remembering the Moemon waiting for me.

Walking into the lab, I quickly walked to Elm. He smiled. "Maria! Have you decided which Moemon you want?" He asked, gesturing toward 3 moeballs on a counter. I giggled, knowing exactly which one I wanted.

I walked over to the table, and picked a moeball up.

"This girl." I said, pushing the button on the moeball.

A moemon with bright green hair with a big leaf poking out came out of the moeball. She had bright eyes and a smile, a short green dress with little beads wrapping around the neck and little white flats. She was pale, yet adorable.

"Hi! I'm Chikorita!" She sang, a smile on her face.

"I'm Maria!"

"Maria, would you like to name her?" Elm asked.

"Yup! Your name is… Petal!" I decided.

"Pretty!" Petal exclaimed.

I smiled at the little moemon. "Maria! Wait! Here, have this moedex! You know what it is, right?" Elm asked us. I nodded, and walked off.

We ventured into tall grass, and I couldn't help feeling excited. It's really happening! One day, when I'm strong enough, I'll fulfill my promise…

Suddenly, a moemon in a purple dress, rat ears, and a rat tail popped out. She smiled darkly, showing her teeth, purple hair blowing.

"Petal, use tackle!" I cried, and Petal slammed into the Ratta. "Again!" I yelled, the moemon both attacking each other. Petal knocked out the moemon, and looked at me with a smile.

We walked as I praised my moemon.

"Hey mistress, can you sing a song?" Petal asked excitedly. My face heated up. "W-why!?" I cried, feeling shy.

"Because Lyra came and played with us every day, and she told us you're the bestest singer ever!" She squealed, eyes glittering.

Remind me to kill Lyra.

"Ether that or we can make a pact…" She said, a mischievous smile on her face.

"N-no way! I'm saving all of me for… him…" I mumbled. She gasped. "MISTRESS HAS A CRUSH!" She yelled, hugging me. "Who!?" She gushed, squeezing my breath away.

"Petal… can't… breathe…" I panted, gasping for air.

"Okay, now SING FOR ME!" She cried.

I sighed, thinking of a song…

"Look around  
There's no one but you and me  
Right here and now  
The way it was meant to be  
There's a smile on my face  
Knowing that together everything that's in our way  
We're better than alright"

Petal gasped, my angelic voice filled the air.  
"Walking between the raindrops  
Riding the aftershock beside you  
Off into the sunset  
Living like there's nothing left to lose  
Chasing after gold mines  
Crossing the fine lines we knew  
Hold on and take a breath  
I'll be here every step  
Walking between the raindrops with you"

Petal closed her eyes, and I closed mine, unaware of a red haired boy listening…  
"Take me now  
The world's such a crazy place  
When the walls come down  
You'll know I'm here to stay  
There's nothing I would change  
Knowing that together everything that's in our way  
We're better than alright"

He listened, and I still continued.  
"Walking between the raindrops  
Riding the aftershock beside you  
Off into the sunset  
Living like there's nothing left to lose  
Chasing after gold mines  
Crossing the fine lines we knew  
Hold on and take a breath  
I'll be here every step  
Walking between the raindrops with you"

Many moemon began to listen, feeling relaxed.  
"There's a smile on my face  
Knowing that together everything that's in our way  
We're better than alright  
Walking between the raindrops  
Riding the aftershock beside you  
Off into the sunset  
Living like there's nothing left to lose  
Chasing after gold mines  
Crossing the fine lines we knew  
Hold on and take a breath  
I'll be here every step  
Walking between the raindrops with you  
Between the raindrops with you  
Between the raindrops with you  
Between the raindrops with you."

I finished, looking around. Moemon were jumping with joy, and Petal attacked me in a hug. "That was amazing!" She gushed.

Both of us were unaware of the red haired boy, who had taped it all, listening to it again as he walked away.

Also unaware of a Pidgey with a camera on her legs, letting a certain boy on Mt. Silver's summit watch her…

:On Mt. Silver:

"Stalker! Red, you are all kinds of creepy! That's NOT a way to treat a girl!" A Pikachu yelled, glaring at her master.

Red sighed. "Pika, just calm down… And it's not stalking. It's making sure she stays safe. I might have to send a moemon to help her."

Pika simply looked at him.

"Stalker."


	2. Rant

Oh for the love of- Okay, I know that i asked to point out mistakes, but Jesus!  
I'd also like to know if the story is good besides grammer/spelling errors, and know if it's shit or not.

I mean, I'm happy you are helping, but god! I can't spend every second trying to fix ONE CHAPTER, and screw the errors! I've read plenty of popular stories that make the same mistakes as me, and not one person complained!

It almost makes me want to cry, because I have EXACTLY 2 HOURS to write stories, and thats it! I really try my hardest, and i like how at least one reveiwer (and i probably messed up the i e) told me they liked it!

I'm having a hard time! Dealing with my dad whos being a PAIN IN THE ASS, school WHICH I AM FAILING BECAUSE I'M TRYING TO WRITE FOR YOU, and tons of other emotional shit that makes me break down crying, so my spare time is misery!

I'm seriously considering leaving for a while, until i get things fixed, but i don't want to! I wish i had a bit more support from everyone, insted of pointing out mistakes focus on the good things!

I love you guys, and i'm happy i have readers period, but please give some love and support. I'm really, realy trying, and it's hard!

So finally, i love you all, but my heart hearts.

It hurts alot, and the last thing i need is cold non-loving things.


	3. Chapter 2: CHERRYGROVE! :D

Okay, I'm sorry if I was a bit… harsh. I'm just having a hard time, but there was no reason to snap at you all. I don't use songs as fillers, I put them in so people who don't know it have an idea what it is. STAILS565, thank you. Your review helped me become happier, so I made a new chapter! :D

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, I would not be writing fanfiction, would I?

Maria's POV (This will live up to its M status!)

Arceus, I thought we'd never make it to Cherrygrove.

It's not that far away, but when you get ambushed with 5 billion frickin' Pidgey and Rattata you die inside. And it's night by time you reach the town.

Me and Petal stopped at the Moemart to pick up some potions, and just as we were about to leave an Old Man bolted in, giving us heart attacks.

"Your new in town! Let me show you girls around!" He shouted, grabbing our wrists and pulling us all over town.

"HOW CAN HE RUN SO FAST!" Petal screeched as we flew around.

We came to an abrupt stop, crashing into the ground. "Here, take these running shoes!" He said, running off. I sighed, picking up the shoes. They were white flats with bows on the tips made of lace.

I put them on, and slipped my old shoes into my bag. "Well, lets find a moemon center." I told Petal, helping the young Chikorita up from the floor.

She shook her head, still a bit dizzy. "Oh yeah! I have to check you out in the moedex!" I exclaimed, pulling out the moedex.

Pokemon: Chikorita

Name: Petal

Moves: Tackle, Growl, Razor Leaf

Cup size: A

Summary: Chikorita are quite excitable moemon. The can be quite violent if enraged, despite cuddly appearances. They come in two types; Proud and Confident, or Jolly and Happy. The proud types are quite fussy, refusing to get dirty and hateful to trainers that they consider weak. The Jolly types are in a good mood usually, and usually keep spirits high. However, if everyone is too depressed, it finds itself quite depressed, and their looks become darker and less happy. These traits are kept through all evolutions. The moemon are hard to tame, making them exciting during sex.

I turned bright red reading the last part.

I looked at Petal, who just finished reading. "I'm assuming you're the Jolly type." I mused, looked at the peppy moemon.

She just smiled. "Come on, lets get to that moemon center!"

We quickly went to Nurse Joy. "Hello, welcome to the-" I cut her off, handing her Petal, who was in her ball. She giggled. "Yeah, I hate having to say that, too. I'm supposed to, but I never do." Joy told me, winking.

I laughed. "Her you go, Joy." I smiled, handing her Petal. She took her, and put her on a machine. "Do you always use that?" I questioned, eyeing the machine.

She shook her head. "No, this is only for minor damage. When a moemon is very hurt, we have to treat them without." "Oh, I didn't know that, Joy." "Oh please, call me Ava. That's my first name." Ava insisted.

The machine rang, and the pink-haired women took Petal's ball off the machine. Ava handed me her ball.

Petal popped out, smiling. "Can we get a room for the night?" I asked my new friend, grinning.

She nodded, and reached behind her. She looked over the wall of keys, before picking one out. Ava turned around and handed it to me, and Petal looked very excited for some reason… Which scared me.

What the hell is going on in that head of hers!?

Now she has a devious look! THE FUCK!?

Ava looked at me and then Petal. A look of confusion appeared on her face. I handed the keys to Petal. "Petal, can you find the room?" I asked. She nodded quickly and set off.

After she was gone, Ava looked at me with concern. "Your Chikorita- Petal- Looks like she is planning something…" She said worriedly. I nodded, frowning. "I'm quite terrified." I admitted.

"Well… uh, good luck! I'm come visit later. I'll bring a special treat, just in case something happened." Ava promised.

I started off, but then I heard a gasp. "Oh no…" Ava mumbled. I looked at her worriedly.

"You there! Ava, who is this!" A voice cried. A girl with bright purple hair ran up. She wore a white dress covered in purple lace. Her eyes were a vibrant green, and her skin was not exactly tan, but not pale ether. It was like Cynthia (Sinnoh's Champion) hair, but without those black/white things in her hair.

She rushed to me. "YOU! You are the girl from the video!" I looked at her funny, and my head turned slightly to the side, showing my confusion. "Video?"

She held up her phone and a video played.

"THE FUCK! HOW IS THIS ONLINE!? WHO TAPED THIS!?" I screeched, causing a few people and moemon to look at me funny.

"Mistress Cherry, is something wrong?" Petal asked, appearing behind me. She stared at the video.

"EHHH!? MISTRESS, WHO RECORDED THAT!?" She cried, staring in shock.

Now everyone stared. Ava face palmed. "Honestly, Caitlyn… Must you cause problems?" Ava questioned.

Caitlyn giggled. "Sowwy, onee-chan!" "Eh? Onee-chan?" Me and Petal asked at the same time. "I thought all the Joy's were related…" Petal mused.

"Not Ava! Didn't you notice the difference? She became a nurse when the other Joy quit. They just have the same last name as us." Caitlyn explained.

Now that I looked, Ava had on a different dress, and her eyes were vibrant green. She was taller than other Nurse Joys, and hair was a different shade, more purple. Her hair was down, and it reached mid-back.

"Uh, mistress? Let's remember some stalker recorded you singing and posted it online…"

:At Mt .Silver:

Pika glared at Red.

"What? It wasn't me!" He exclaimed. "It was that weird red haired kid!"

Pika narrowed her eyes.

"BELIEVE ME! THIS ISN'T RECORDED! IT'S LIVE!" Red screamed.

"STALKER!" Pika screamed back.

:Back to Cherrygrove:

"Anyway, you're totally amazing! I want you to have this outfit, and this moemon egg!" Caitlyn giggled, handing me the items.

Petal took them from me. "I'll put them in our room." She promised, and headed off. I waved to Ava and Caitlyn and thanked them.

After I got to our room, I saw Petal had laid out my clothes, and she popped her head out of the bathroom. "Mistress! I've made us a bath!" She smiled, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the bathroom. I smiled and followed. I gasped, looking over the bathroom. In one side, there was a shower. In the middle, a huge tub was filled with warm water. The toilet and sink sat near the door, and there was a table next to the tub.

Petal pulled off her dress, revealing her A cup breasts. I unbuttoned my jacket, and pulled off my panties and top, while Petal helped unclasp my bra. She took off hers, and laid our clothing on the table.

Did I mention it was a bubble bath?"

I stepped in, and so did Petal. We sat down, and the first think Petal did was take a handful of bubbles and blow it at my face.

"Oh, it is war!" I grinned.

I took a handful and blew it at her face. She quickly rubbed it off and blew more at me. It missed my face but landed right on my hair. I dove under and wet my hair, popping back up, and Petal did the same.

"Battle!" We exclaimed, grabbing more bubbles.

Wow! That was soooo long! I'm uber proud of this, and worked really hard!

I HOPE YOU ENJOY! I was gonna keep going, but I wanted to upload something! It'll continue in next chapter, promise! Love you all~!


	4. Chapter 3: New stuffies!

Dear readers,

You know my happy attitude of "nothing can stop me" I had recently? Well, that just got stomped into the dirt. Turns out my "friends" think I'm annoying. :,( Please excuse any errors, because my eyes are so full of tears I can barely see. My "friends" don't like me, like every other "friend" I had before.

Being your friend was fun, but that was before I found the truth. A real friend cheers you up, not hurts you.

Nobody understands my _PAIN._ Nobody can see through my happy exterior. I'm always scared I'll lose a friend, and I just lost 3.

It was all a big mistake.

I'm not popular. I'm not liked. I'm not special.

Everybody knows that.

Well, here is the story. Sorry if it's a bit different.

OH SHIT! I realized I called Maria CHERRY LAST TIME! That's the name of my new story's main character is! SORRY! I got confused! .

Maria's POV

We charged at each other with bubbles in hand, and tackled each other down. Petal rubbed at bunch of bubbles on my face, and I did the same.

Needless to say, by time we were done bubbled were everywhere. We helped wash each others hair, and made happy jokes.

We climbed out of the tub, and I got a closer look at the dress I was given…

? POV

I slumped up on the wall. My long grey hair reached mid-back, and it hung slightly in my face. My grey eyes were back to normal. I trembled as I stared at my hands. I clutched my head in pain. The crimson eyes were gone.

A moemon appeared in front of me. "Come on Willow. Please give in… We can't let them push us around!" She whimpered.

I glared. "Stop, Banette. You're making me go into this stage."

"Yes, because you refuse to embrace it! They pretended to care, and they shoved you. They must understand your pain…" Banette begged. "We must destroy those who caused our tears and suffering."

"Shadow, I love you. We've been friends ever since childhood. But we must stop. I understand our pain, but we can't do this."

She sighed.

"I guess your right… I'll stop."

I wore a pair of jeans and a navy shirt. I hugged her. "Listen, Shadow. Let's just go to the moemon center. All of us can rest there."

She nodded. She wore a long purple/black dress and had long matching hair. Her crimson eyes and sharp teeth scared many as kids, so we were picked on.

:Flashback:

"Look at them! How weird! Look at their eyes and hair!" One child sneered.

"Ha! Look, Willow looks ready to cry!" Another laughed, pointing at me.

"Stop! Leave us alone!" Shadow (young Banette) cried, glaring.

"What are ya gonna do, ghostie? Curse us?" A third chucked, rolling her eyes.

"HEY! Stop! If your gonna me mean to Willow, you'll go through me and Red!" My friend, Maria, cried. Red stood beside her, ready to fight if that's what it comes to. I wiped my tears and looked at them lovingly. Maria's like my sister, and Red's like my brother.

The others stumbled back slightly. Maria, the sweet yet strong, peppy yet terrifying when angered girl and Red, the strong, confident, slightly childish boy. They were supposed to fight them to tease the losers?

"Now… Which one of you insulted Willow and Shadow." Maria asked darkly, shooting a glare that would haunt them all until they die.

They all ran away, and Red threw something at the meanest. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!" He called.

Pika, who was Red's Pokemon even as a child, shot an electric bolt near them to spook them.

"Yay! We traumatized children!" Maria cheered excitedly. Red sweat dropped.

We became the best of friends, and when we were 11 (Red was 13), Maria moved to Jhoto with her sister. That left me and Red. But when he was 15, he went off on an adventure. He and his Pikachu, along with his team, came to visit multiple times during his journey. At 16, he left Kanto for Jhoto, but not before giving me and Shadow hugs, telling us that he'd call, and hopes to see us.

A few years after Red left, my parents died in a fire. I was 16. Prof. Oak gave me a ticket for S.S Anne, and a bit of money. He helped me pack, and sent me to a friend of his, Prof Elm.

Elm told me a lot about a girl, Maria, that he just sent off on a journey. But then, the Lab was broken into. A red haired boy took a fire type Pokemon. I decided that I would go on a journey myself.

Banette and I were made fun of just getting here.

"Look at the loser!" One had cried, pointing at her dirty clothes. I fought a trainer, and he beat me. We had to hand over all our money, and I had left clothes behind.

I wish I had thought a bit more before doing this.

My phone went off, scaring the shit out of me and Shadow. "Who calls at midnight!?" She exclaimed, watching as I answered.

"Hello?" I asked, curious who was calling.

"Willow? Yes, you picked up! I heard your in Jhoto!" Red said happily. "Hi Shadow, Willow. It's Pika." Another voice chimed, and it was Pikachu. "So where are you?" Red questioned. "Cherrygrove." I replied.

"You should stop by the Moemon center! Maria is there!" My heart jumped. Maria, here? I felt so excited!

Then another thought hit me.

"How the fuck do you know where she is?"

"Uhhh… Lucky guess?" "STALKER!" I heard a distant voice yell. "OH SHUT UP, PIKA!" I sweat dropped, hearing Red and his moemon argue. Nothing has changed with them.

"Just ask the nurse where her room is." Red said dryly, and then before he hung up, I heard more yelling.

"Wow. NOTHING has changed there." Shadow noted, looking at my phone.

"Nothing." I agreed, setting off for the moemon center.

Maria's POV

The dress was strapless, and was white. Pink, beautiful Cherry Blossoms wrapped around the dress as if blowing in the wind. ©

It brought tears to my eyes as a lovely memory washed over me. The memory was sad, beautiful, loving, tragic, and millions of other things. I closed my eyes, and I can still smell the flowers and sense my best friend next to me.

But that's another story.

I picked up the dress carefully and slipped I on. I let my long hair loose, and it stayed straight. I didn't put on my jacket, or my shoes. I wished my old, favorite black shoes were here.

Petal smiled sadly at me, knowing a memory was going through my head. My moemon walked over to me and gently wiped my silent tears that had started to fall away. And I began to sing Hallelujah. (Nightcore version, picture on video has a crying girl in a hoodie and a sun rising in the back. Look it up to get full experience.)

"Well I heard there was a secret chord  
that David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
Well it goes like this:  
The fourth, the fifth,  
The minor fall and the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah…  
Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to her kitchen chair  
She broke your throne and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah."  
Petal closed her eyes, and I closed mine.  
"Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah…  
Baby I've been here before  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor (you know)  
I used to live alone before I knew you  
And I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
and love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah...  
there was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show that to me, do you?  
But remember when I moved in you  
And the holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah...  
Maybe there's a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you  
And it's not a cry that you hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah...  
Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah...  
Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah  
Hallelujah, hallelujah"

I finished, and Petal hugged me.

I wiped away our tears, and hugged her back.

I feel like the girl I used to be.

The one who loved, but hated.

The girl who wasn't perfect in any way, but still was loved.

The one who spoke up about her feelings, and never held back.

The girl who fell in love, and lost the love.

The one who fell in love with her best friend.

Someone who wished for hope and love, for others. For everyone.

Maybe, just maybe, one day I'd become her again.

Petal released me, and smiled softly. She wore her usual outfit, and she put my outfit in my bag. She walked out of the room.

I followed, but walked slower. I had a long way to go, but I felt happy and content. One thing that I always did; See the beauty in everything.

And I could tell this adventure would be amazing. And Beautiful.

I looked at Petal, and I knew I loved my moemon. She'd be here in the beginning, and she'll be here in the end.

And nothing made me happier than to know that.

And I turned and looked at the door when I heard a soft knock.

Willow's POV

This is a bad idea. I bet she's changed, and she'll laugh at my appearance. She'll make me leave, and she'll hate me…

Shadow knocked, seeing my hesitance.

SHE KNOCKED!

Oh no, I'm not ready! Panic!

I trembled slightly, and heard footsteps.

It's happening…

The door pulled open.

I shook away my nervousness.

"Willow! Is that you!?" She gasped, staring. Before I could respond, she had pulled me into a hug. "Willow! Shadow! I missed you so much! Come in! Geez, we'll clean you to! Petal, start up the bath!" She called, and a green moemon walked into the bathroom, and I heard running water.

"Mari, you don't have to do all that…" I said, feeling childish. She's always been motherly. She smiled at my nickname from childhood. "Willow, I don't have to, but I want to." She argued. I smiled lightly. No use arguing with her, she'll always win.

Maria pulled me to the bathroom. I stripped down, not even embarrassed because it was Maria. She didn't seem embarrassed, ether.

She picked up my clothes and walked out, probably to wash them. A moemon- Petal, I assume- helped my wash my hair. Shadow was in the bath as well, and Maria took her clothes. Shadow began to chat with Petal.

"So, what kind of moemon are you?" Shadow asked, and Petal smiled. "I'm a Chikorita, and what are you?" "I'm a Banette!" Shadow said proudly.

I giggled.

Everything was going better than I expected. But then again, I should have seen this. Mari has always been compassionate.

Phew, that was tough! I came home from school, not wanting to talk to the girls.

One waved to me twice and smiled, and I did the same. I just couldn't talk to them, my heart's not ready yet…

Well, how was the chapter? Sorry if some things are strange, but I wrote this while having mood swings. I'm going from happy, sad, sick, angry, and tons of other things.

So, please review!


	5. I should mention and thank you!

PETAL POV :D

I bet you wonder why Maria cried!

Oh, and why did Mari cry, you may ask? When she was little, she was kidnapped. She was a test dummy, and her mind warped her into a world that felt and looked so real, she thought her old world was a dream. She was only there for a few days, but in her mind torment, it was YEARS. Coming out of the world shocked her, but she insists the friends and ones she loves are real, and having to go through the same torment. Her best friend was Cherry Blossom, and she had a dress like it! Cherry Blossom ment the world to her, and before she left Cherry told her singing was a beautiful dream, and to never give up on it!

So, now that it's explained, please wait for the next update!

YAY! BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!

I read the reviews, and felt so loved *heart* You guys made me feel 1 million times better, and i love you guys!

I felt delighted to read the reviews, and i want you all to remember how special you are, because happy tears filled my eyes when i read what you all put. *heart*

I'll work hard for you all!


	6. Chapter 4: Short! Sorry!

Happy Valentines day, my amazing readers! Today is a day full of happiness, love, and confessions.

Not for me :D

Today it rained, I got one cherry heart shaped lollipop, and an eraser. I'm soaked, cold, and still happy! Why, you may ask? Well, I'll tell you even if you didn't ask!

My readers are my valentines! I mean, reviews make me smile, you make me laugh, who better? So, because I love you all sooo much, here's a new chapter! I'll write while eating skittles and my lollipop~

Maria's POV

I placed her clothes in the washing machine (I know, right? Washing machine? The Moemon centers have EVERYTHING!).

By time the clothes were done, I saw Petal smiling at the girls as they played in the bath. A motherly, caring smile was on her face. I smiled softly, as Petal laughed. Shadow had splashed Willow, and were now in a splash fight.

I walked in, smiling. Willow brightened up. "Maria! I forgot to tell you! I caught a new moemon!" She exclaimed, sounding like a child. I giggled, and asked "What moemon?" "A Rattata! Ratty is what I named her, but she's really special!" I asked her to let us see, and in a flash a different color Rattata came out.

"I-is that a shiny!?" I exclaimed.

The moemon looked like a usual Rattata, but she was yellow! Her body shimmered and little sparkles flew off her, vanishing into midair.

She looked at me with bright blue eyes, and smiled. "Hello, I'm Ratty."

"Shiny…" Petal mumbled, drooling slightly. I face palmed.

"Well, you're quite a special moemon, aren't you?" Petal questioned, eyes dancing over the moemon.

Ratty giggled.

Hello! Everyone, I have big news. And not the good time.

We found out last night my brother did Meth for a while. I found out while looking through his laptop, and stumbled across a confession of doing drugs with his friend. He is currently getting help, and has stopped drugs.

Lots of love and best wishes to everyone having bad times, drug related or not.

Love ya~!

Also, I have know it's really, really short. Sorry! Next will be uber long!


	7. Chapter 5: Legand of Seraphia

Disclaimer: If I owned pokemon, Gary and Ash would be a legit Yaoi couple, BUT I DO OWN SERAPHIA.

. I had an idea for a pokemon that has a huge role later! This chapter speaks of her :)

Maria POV

"Mari, will you read us a story?" Petal, Willow, and Shadow asked all at once. I laughed. "Sure. I'll tell you, 'The Legand of Seraphia; The lost Goddess.' I have it memorized." The girls squealed, and grabbed the blankets, pulling them over eachother.

"Back at the beginning of the world, there was a moemon. She was what some call a moemon and a 'pokemon.' She was a black serpant that had peircing red eyes. Sersphia's body was long, and near the end the black faded into a dark brown that was hard to notice. She was the first moemon form, she had long flowing black hair that faded to brown. She had on single fang, ang her bands covered most of her face, leaving one red eye out. She had a long black dress with a slit in the front."

The girls listened, intrigued by Seraphia.

"Seraphia was evil to most, yet none knew that she was the creator of all legandarys, including Arecus. Arecus wanted power, and took her place as God. Seraphia only allowed some legandarys to be boys. Arecus agreed with that, and took power. Seraphia was enraged. Arecus created humans and moemon, therefore he was fovored."

"Seraphia hated this. Arecus had gained enough power, and banished the serpant to a deep underwater cavern. Afterwards, Seraphia's power grew, but Arecus was weaker. After his battle with Seraphia, he was weak. With the help of the others, she was locked in the cave forever."

"Poor Seraphia..." Petal said sadly.

"Mmm. Legand says that she had a daughter not too long ago, sending her to live with humans, fore she could leave the cave. Some say she would be part moemon. I say she is human."

"What a terrible fate."

"Indeed. Some say that the daughter is the only one who can stand up to Seraphia, and it shall be needed. The lock will wear off in a few years, but nobody knows exactly when."

EVERYONE! SERAPHIA IS MINE, I CREATED HER! First person who uses Seraphia without premission WILL BE IN TROUBLE BECAUSE THAT IS STEALING!


	8. Chapter 6: I LOVE YOU!

Omg! Just read all your reviews! I love you guys! All the support and stuff makes me feel happy!

Thank you!

Anyway, sorry my chapters are really short! It's been harder and harder to get to my computer!

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, I would have robotic pokemon be made and give them out like i'm the new Prof. Cherry!

Petal POV: I'm skipping the rest of night cause we gotta get going!

"Oh, I wonder what we'll find!" I squealed. "I hape we find a Catterpie!"

Maria laughed. "Me too- Hey look! A Caterpie!" Just like she said, a young, sleepy looking moemon stood before us. She had green hair, and a dress (Screw it, she looks like a human Caterpie. I'm half asleep i'm not gonna spend hours trying to remember caterpies eye color.)

"I must have her!" Maria cried, shoving me out to battle.

"String Shot!" The Caterpie said shyly, her voice a bit quiet. "Tackle!" I countered, dodging the string, causing it to land on Willow, who simply laughed. "I'm so sorry!" She wailed, tearing up. I stopped. "I can't attack her! She's too cute!"

Maria threw a moeball, and caught her. "Yay." She squee'd from the moeball.

"Cute! I'm going to call you Fluttershy!" Fluttershy giggledat her new name. "Okay." She smiled. "Too cute!" I sang. Banette giggled. "Her name fits!" We continued along the route. Suddenly, my phone rang.

"Maria! We need you home! A moemon has been stolen!" Prof. Elm cried. "What!? Who!?" "Cyndoquil, the fire type!" "Okay, we'll be right there!"

"Whats wrong!?" Willow questioned, worry in her voice. "Theres been a robbery at Elm's lab!" "What!? Noo, my friend was stolen!" Petal exclaimed, tears filling her eyes.

We sprinted home, but I ran into the redhead from earlier. "Out of my way!" He yelled, but I blocked him.

Short again! I know, Ugh! Sorry!

Also, I'M SO HAPPY! 1,063 views! THANK YOU!


	9. Chapter 7, right?

Hello! This contains a battle, AND I PROMISE THERE WILL BE A LEMON! No promise that it's good... I never wrote one! I tried a LONGGG time ago, when my writing STUNK. EVEN MORE THAN WHEN I STARTED! Don't defend me, I know it wasn't the best. Like, my first story will get updated, i'm just stupid and can't find the document in word thingy. TOO MANY DOCUMENTS!:

Me: *Sobs in corner*

Fluttershy: Whats wrong with Cherry?

Petal: Well, today (3/4/2013) Meloetta came out in a game stop event for america, and many different places.

Fluttershy: How is that bad? She loves Meloetta!

Petal: Her parents refuse to take her, so her only hope is someone will trade her...

Fluttershy: Oh... Poor Cherry... Anything else?

Petal: Yeah. Her bestie moved today. (3/5/2013)

Fluttershy: Oh... thats so sad (wipes tears) *hugs me*

**SOMETHING FROM ME!: If you want to friend me on White and Black 2, my name is Cherry and my friend code is 1464-5478-4153! Just let me know yours, and we'll play together! :)**

"Take me now.

The worlds such a crazy place...

When the walls come down,

I know your hear to stay."

Just quick lyrics :) ONTO THE STORY!

Maria's POV

Who WAS this guy!? First, he's hanging out behind the lab, and now there's a stolen moemon!? This CAN'T be a coincidence!

"We'll move if you can beat us in a battle!" Petal yelled, angered by the robbery, and he was only adding fuel to the fire. "Y-yeah!" Fluttershy cried, popping out of her moeball. He rolled his eyes.

"Please. Like you and your weakling team can beat me." He scoffed. I felt my cheeks flame with anger. "Wanna bet, dumbass!?" Petal screeched. Her pale face burned with rage and hate. Wordlessly, he reached for a moeball.

Petal jumped out before I could ask Fluttershy if she wanted to try. "This ones MINE!" She yelled, eyes ablaze. I shrugged. "Don't fail me, Ashes." He said, his voice monotone.

Out came a Cyndaquil. She had short dark blue hair, and a fire-like puffy clip that covered the back of her hair, and wore a short dress that was kimono-like. It was long on her arms, and hung slightly over her hands. The dark blue dress faded into a reddish color at the ends of the dress and sleeves. A tan ribbon ran under her chest, and ended in a big bow.

"Wasn't a Cyndaquil stolen-" Ratty began, but Petal had launched forward. Ashes did the same. "Tackle!" The both yelled at once, ramming into eachother. Flying back, Ashes yelled, "Ember!"

Petal was fast, and dodged quickly. "Razor Leaf!" The leaves contacted with Ashes skin. Ashes let out a cry. With the damage taken from Tackle and Razor leaf, it won't be long before- "Razor Leaf!" "Ember!"

Both attacks hit the other. Ashes fainted, and so did Petal. "Next, let's go Fluttershy!" I yelled as he reached for a Pidgey. "Yeah yeah, beginers luck. Let's go, Wings." A pidgey popped out, and glared at us. Unlike Ashes, she did smile softly at us, making sure the red head didn't see.

"S-string shot!" Fluttershy cried, releasing string from her hands at the flying type. "Tackle!" Fluttershy yelled, Wings to busy trying to clean off. Wings let out a cry as she was hit. "I'm sorry!" Fluttershy cried, looking sadly at the sweet Pidgey.

"Grr! This is what you get for being weak!" The boy snarled. Wings flinched and yelled, "T-tackle!" She cried, attacking at Fluttershy. Fluttershy let out a yelp, and got hit with tackle. "Bug buzz!" "Wait, how does Fluttershy know that move?" Shadow asked. "The writer was probably too lazy to look up new moves." Willow mumbled. (Me: Fine then, be a dick about it.) "Writer? Look up? Whats that mean?"

Willow looks at reader. "Oh, nothing." Ratty looked at the tree Willow stared at. "What are you looking at?"

Wings fell to the ground, barely concious. She did not try to fight. "Ugh, you USELESS bird! You're to weak!" Ashes snarled at the bird. "Train more." The boy simply said, putting her back away.

"Why didn't you knock her out?" He asked, looking at me. I smiled. "Easy! She's really sweet."

(Note! Silver goes back to the pokemon center and heals up, then fights Lyra and her Tododile, Waves! She has to have a part in meeting Silver! Silver is HER problem! A very sexy, mysterious problem... *ahem* Ignore that last part...)


	10. Chapter 8: Lyra!

Me: *sobs uncontrollably)

Petal: Shh... honey, its okay...

Fluttershy: Whats wrong?

Petal: Cherry's dad (Me: *buts in* I HAVE NO FATHER!) deleted all her 1,500 favorites.

Fluttershy: No! All her music, videos... all?!

Petal: All.

Me: *sobs harder*

Fluttershy: *hugs me* Shh... It's okay... You still have pokemon!

Me: Yeah... I do... *happy tears* I'll always love pokemon! Somebody saw my pokeball nails and said "Pokemon is old and stupid." and I almost punched him... I'll love pokemon long after it's gone!

Petal: Cherry does not own pokemon, if she did it would be around forever.

1690 views! I think! Thank you!

Lyra POV: WHOOO! :D

"Stolen!? I'll kill them!" I cried, tears in my eyes. Tododile, Waves, hugged me, and wiped her tears. "O-one of my friends is gone..." She whimpered. I hugged Waves tightly. "Shh... It's okay..." I mumbled, stroking her head softly like mommy did when I was sad.

I recalled something earlier:

I had beat this red haired boy in a battle, and he had a Cyndoquil! He dropped a card with his name on it. When I called to him, he was furious.

"Silver? You dropped this." I said, handing him the card. He snatched it back, glaring. His Pidgey smiled softly at me, but the Cynodquil glared daggers. Silver turned and wlked away, calling me weak. Ashes laughed at me, and said it was beginners luck. Wings whispered softly to me, "Your strong, don't listen to them." before rushing off with Ashes and Silver.

"Did you see this man or women!?" The police asked, looking mad. Thinkng of that sweet Pidgey, I knew I coulden't turn them in. I shook my head, not trusting my voice. The policeman glared. "I think your LYING." He growled, and tears filled my eyes.

"HEY! Lyra would not lie!" Ethan growled. He knew the truth, I told him, but he defended me. The man looked shocked. "She's my best friend from childhood, like a SISTER to me, and I know she would not lie about something like this." He continued. "Yeah! I've known Lyra so long, because she came every day to play with us! Cyndoquil may have been mean, but she smiled at her and hugged her ether way! Lyra is innocent and sweet!" Waves yelled.

"Guys..." I whispered quietly, happy tears in my eyes.

Wings can change him. Wings can fix Ashes. I continued to repeat that in my head, because thats what was on the note she slipped me.

"Don't worry: I can fix it! One day, they will be sweet and happy! I can change Silver, and I can fix Ashes! Just keep going on! Stay strong! I'm rooting for you!" The note played in my mind lie a record.

I can change him.

I can fix her.

But what if they don't want to change?

What if we can't fix it?

No, I can't think like that! I must beleive in her! I trust her!

And as a soft smile surfaced, Waves linked her arms with mine, smiling. "I hate that somebody stole her, but still! We'll see her one day, and I'm sure her trainer is nice! She'll be fine!" She laughed. Ethan smiled brightly. "Exactly!"

The policeman sighed. "Fine, but if you find anything, tell us." He told Prof. Elm, who nodded. He walked out, and Waves winked at me. Elm sighed. "Well, it's not the end of the world."

Waves squeezed my hand slightly, and gave me a look that said "Don't worry!"

Ethan's Marill, Merry, giggled as she ran around the room. Merry rushed to Waves. "Wavey-chan! Come play with me!" She cried, tugging at her hand. "Wavey-chan?" Waves asked, letting herself get dragged off by Merry.

"Ly-chan, I'll be back with Wavey-chan soon!" She called. "Ly-chan?" I asked.

Elm's Azumarill (Thats evolved Marill, right?) came out, waving to her sister. "Have fun!" "Bye onee-chan!" She cried back, running out the door with Waves.

I sighed at Merry, and Ethan did too. "I can't keep up with her..." He sighed.


	11. Chapter 9: News and story

Hello all! I am glad to inform (Look at me, talking all sofisticateded :3) that I will start doing pairings that almost are never written now! Like Red and Green (DON'T HATE THE YAOI!)! And Ash and Gary! (Yeah... Yaoi problem is best problem :3)

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or ANY song's I put in here~! I do type out the lyrics, so I apologize in advance if it looks like some from a site!

Now: Something important. The top of this page was written a few days ago, so... just read this...

Let me tell you a story, and every word of it is **true**.

One day, there was a girl. She was not very pretty, and slightly chubby. From grades 1-5, she had (at the most) 5 friends. She lost contact after getting to middle school.

In 6th grade, every day it was the same. Insults thown at her, like "_Bitch_" "_Stupid_" "_Fat ass_" "_Big Mac_" and more. She was brave, and took the insults without crying. But everynight, she would remember these horrible things, and cried herself to sleep.

Then, she made a friend. Her name was **Ruth J**. Ruth was big as well, but her heart was golden. She helped get the girl out of her depression, but only a little. But the girl was happy, and cried a little less now.

Then came **Angelica V**. The pair met in Orchestra, both Viola players. Jelly, as she was nicknamed, was sweet, fun, and had so much in commen with the girl! Jelly never really spoke to anybody, so she had so much to say, along with the girl. The girl cried less now.

Seems like her life is getting better, right? She made 2 more friends, Lynna and Angela. But soon, a girl named Azusana (I spelled it wrong, sorry!) convinced them to not be the girls friend. She cried as she rushed to leave school, only to be stopped by her old bestie, Sage.

Sage held her as she cried, and helped her fill out a report for bullying. Sage became a close friend. The girl and Azusana became friends, and so did Lynna and Angela.

Later, Synthia made fun of her, and said, "I don't care what you think of me, because nobody likes you and your a nerd." right after calling Lynna "Fat and Greesy." The girl finally stood up. She crossed her arms, and glared at Synthia. "Well, _your a bitch_." The girl gained courage. _Nobody_ expected her to stand up.

She made a friend named Mackenzie, who became super close to her. The girl became friends with Maddy, an x popular and x cheerleader. They became the bast of friends as well.

Then, the girl in 7th grade, started FanFiction. She wanted to share her writing with everyone, and hoped to make somebody happy. Her friends saw every time somebody reviewed and commented, she would light up. She could dodge the insult-bullets, and never cried herself to sleep. She _**always**_ wore the biggest smile.

But one day, **Eliminators and Critics United** found her. Almost every story was hated by them. Just last night, for the first time in so long, she _cried herself to sleep_. And for the first time in a while, **suicide** crossed her mind again. The girl came home from school today, crying as she writes these words. And the girl loved to sing. But today, she coulden't sing. Singing was **happy**. She was _**sad**_.

So, I'll tell you something. She's **me**. The girl is me, **Rachel**.

_So are you happy? Are you pleased? You bring me to tears **again**._ I won't change stories, but I'll never make the same mistakes.

Updates won't be often, but don't worry... There's **one** person right now keeping me alive.

Just so you guys know, I love you...

Here's the chapter...

**Maria POV**

"So... what now?" Willow asked. I shrugged. "MAKE A PACT WITH ME!" Petal cried. "You haven't made a pact yet?" Willow asked. Shadow dragged us into the moemon center. "Now, make pact~!" She sang, shoving us into the room.

I stood there awakwardly. "What the hell do I do?" I asked, worried. "Should we know what to do...?" Fluttershy asked. I sighed. "Great, my first time is a three-some and none of us know what the hell to do."

"Should we google it?" Petal asked. "I don't want, 'How to have three-some with moemon' on the damn history! No!" I yelled.

We all stood there. "Uh... we get undressed..." Petal mumbled. "O-oh! Right..." Fluttershy said. "Am I still a virgin after this?" I asked. "Should be?" Petal said, sounding unsure. "Should we google it?" "... No."

I pulled off my jacket, my tank top, and then my jeans (Willow forced me to wear them). I had a pink bra and matching panties. Petal had green (Duh) and Fluttershy wore some that looks like a cocoon. I shuffled my feet slightly. (I DON'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE YURI! GAAH! Sorry if it sucks!)

Petal leaned forward, and captured my lips awakwardly. Petal licked my lips, and I opened cautiously. As she explored my mouth, Fluttershy undid my bra and Petal's, which were thrown to the floor with Fluttershy's.

Petal and Fluttershy were just A cups, and I was a B. "My boobs are small! I'm 16, I should have bigger boobs!" I complained, pokeing them. Fluttershy grabbed them, and frowned. "Their still bigger than mine and Petal's." She reminded me. "But you're boobs get bigger as you evolve." Petal opened her mouth, but I cut her off. "Say get fake boobs, and I'll kill you." Petal closed her mouth.

Fluttershy ran her fingers over my nipples, and I whimpered. Fluttershy leaned toward one, and gently licked it. I gasped, and Petal moved her hands toward my waist. She gently tugged at my panties, and I have a little nod to tell her it was okay. Fluttershy moved the the other nipple, and I let out a moan.

I felt like I should be embaressed, but I wasn't. These were the moemon I trusted completely, so I didn't worry. Petal's soft and warm hands made it's way near the part of my body nobody ever touched. Feeling me tense up, she moved slower and gently kissed my head.

Fluttershy pulled us to the bed, and I realized my moemon wern't getting anything! I gently caressed the bumbs on Fluttershy, earning a little moan from the shy moemon. Petal kissed us gently, and her hands caressed my womenhood. I whimpered slightly, still shy about this.

This will continue in the next chapter, I'm too depressed to finish... maybe tomorrow I'll be better. *Holds out arms* Hugs? :,)


	12. Thank you heart

Hi all! It's Cherry/Rachel (I don't care which one I'm called)! I just wanted to say thank you to the reviewer Robbie. That really was beautiful, and you make me want to write again! So next update will be SUPER LONG! *HEART*

And to everybody, **_STAY STRONG_**!


End file.
